The need to be able to effectively see a target and aim a weapon in the direction of the target is well recognized. Tactical illuminators to facilitate illuminating a target and aiming a weapon, especially under low light conditions, are known. Tactical illuminators have an incandescent lamp or light emitting diode (LED) to provide general illumination of an area or person of interest. The output is typically a white light capable of projecting 40 to 150 lumens, although higher output lights are also known. The tactical illuminator may be attached to a weapon, for example a handgun, long gun, or shotgun, in a variety of different ways.
Known tactical illuminators have a “creep” light that allows a law enforcement officer to approach a hide out with enough light to navigate and a separate bright light for illuminating the area or person of interest.
The tactical illuminators typically have one or more switches to turn the light on or off. The switches have been located on the sides and ends of the devices. Some tactical illuminators combine one or more different type switches to accomplish the switching function.